Far From Grace
by AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf
Summary: Bella and Edward are friends, will a night of passion unleash their true feelings for each other? This is my first lemon... Please be gentle! Rated M for a reason! I might continue it, depending on the responce...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometimes when you love someone so much, you have to be numb to it, because if you really knew how much you loved them, it would kill you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I want you to have sex with me"

"Please... I'm not that desperate"

"Yes you are. But isn't that the point."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't. I may not be the most observant person in the world, but I see you."

"What?"

"I see you, Edward. You might not think I notice you, but I do."

"And what do you see that seems to excite you so much, Isabella? Have you been watching my ass again, cos I know how sexy it is... I could take photos of it for you if you'd like"

"One of these days that smart-ass attitude is going to get you in trouble..."

"Promise"

"I give you my word"

"Ahh, that's my girl... Now, shut up and kiss me."

All it took was two steps and I was directly in front of him. I know it sounds cliché but it was as if my whole body was attuned to his, longing for the connection that we were both craving. Edward Cullen has been my best friend for years, and I love him with the bottom of my heart. If I thought he was capable of love, I would think that he loved me back.

I stood up onto my tippy toes, so that my face was just inches away from his. I could smell the sweetness of his breath on my face, and the smell of alcohol on his person did not escape my notice.

"Edward" I breathed.

"Hmm?" He replied while closing his eyes, shielding his emotions from me.

"We can't do this. You've been drinking, and I don't want to be with you and have you not even remember what happened in the morning."

With this statement he opened his blazing green eyes. This wasn't the first time I have seen lust in my best friends eyes. But this time something struck me...

The lust in his eyes was directed at _ME!_

"Bella. I won't say it again. Shut. Up. And. Kiss. Me."

With those words I closed the distance between his body and mine. I attached my lips firmly to his, with absolutely no intention of releasing them any time soon.

He needed no further encouragement than this. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, completely pulling me flush against his body. I could feel parts of his body that I never had felt before. Sure we have been friends since we were 5 and I have hugged him hundreds of times over the last 20 years, but never have I felt him _hard_.

It was like his lower body was calling out to mine, and mine was more than happy to respond. I could feel the bulge in his pants through the thin material of my skirt and panties. My first thought was that there were way too many clothes between us, and someone needs to rectify that situation... right now!

It seemed as though Edward could hear my inner monologue, as he started to run his hands up and down my back.

"Edward, less clothes. NOW!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He slowly broke away from the kiss; giving us both some much needed oxygen, and started to drag his lips slowly down my neck. The further down my neck his lips got, the closer his hands got as he moved them slowly from their position on my back, to the front of my shirt.

His beautiful hands then began to start undoing the buttons of my lavender blouse, so that he could move his hands underneath my shirt to slowly massage my breasts that seemed to fit perfectly into the palm of his hands.

The moment that his hands grazed my nipples, I unwillingly let out a soft moan. I felt ashamed not so much because I had literally moaned out loud, in front of Edward no less, but because it was my _best friend_ that was causing me to want to rip off all my clothes and take him right here on the lounge room floor of his 2 bedroom apartment. Part of me felt as though this was wrong, that we were about to detrimentally change our friendship forever by what we were about to do. The other part of me was elated that finally I was going to be with the man I loved.

"Bella." Edward moaned, breaking me out of my internal monologue, bringing me back to reality. And the reality was that I was about to make love to the sexiest man in the world, and the name that he was moaning... was _mine!_

I have never felt this overjoyed in my entire life. And I know now that I have to act on my feelings right now, before the moment is lost.

"Uh, Bella" Edward groaned, as he rubbed his palm over my breast, which to my surprise Edward had freed from the lace and silk that had previously caged it.

"Bella, let me touch you. Please. I just... need to touch you." Edward raised his head from its current position on my neck, to look deeply into my eyes.

I couldn't speak, I could barely even breathe. All I could do was nod my head. Which I did, thoroughly.

Edwards reaction was instantaneous. His head moved back to its previous position, my neck. Which I am sure, would now have quite a few hickies... I couldn't wait to get a shame lecture tomorrow from Alice about my little display of sexual conduct that would appear in the form of a bruise on my neck.

I slowly moved my hands from their current position on Edward's neck, down the front of his shirt till they rested above his straining erection that was encased within his pants. A problem that I felt the overwhelming need to rectify, immediately.

My nimble fingers slowly ran over the top button of his jeans, teasing the button, before slowly pushing the button out of its hole before moving on to the zipper that resided below it. I slid that bad boy down, till it reached the end of its rung. At this time I reached my hand into Edward's now opened jeans and began running my fingers up and down his rock hard erection.

"Uhhh" Edward moaned as he bit down hard on my shoulder, possibly leaving bite marks.

It seemed as though we both could not contain our passion any longer. Clothes were physically ripped off both of our bodies in the rush to ensure that we both became naked.

Edward used his impressive arm muscles to lift my naked bottom into the air, causing me to wrap my legs firmly around his waist, slightly rubbing my now dripping pussy against his hardness.

We both hissed at the overwhelming sensation that this caused both of us. I was getting impatient; I needed him in me... NOW!

"Edward. If you don't hurry up get in me, I really will go insane." I said, as I kissed every part of naked skin I could reach. I discovered that sucking on the spot just below his ear caused his body to quiver and let out a deep guttural moan. Sucking on that spot was now my favourite thing to do.

"Mmmm. Bella, my dear. Patience is a virtue." Edward mumbled against my neck.

I ran my lips along the shell of his ear before I whispered. "Edward, if you don't take my virtue right now I might just have to pleasure myself... and you don't want that, do you?" And I topped this question off by sucking on his ear lobe.

It seems as though this was all Edward was able to take. He slammed my back against the nearest wall so that he was able to situate his hardness right below my wetness.

With another mind blowing kiss. Edward stared deep into my eyes. "Ready?" He breathed out against my lips.

"Edward." I replied while stroking his face. "I have been ready for you to fuck me, for the last 10 minutes. If you don't do it now, I really will explode."

"Well, as long as you don't make a mess when you explode." He joking replied.

And with that he lunged his body up, so that he completely sheathed himself within me. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, I no way am I a virgin, but with all of the sexual partners I have had in the past not one of them had made me feel as good as this before.

It was if we were two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. I had imagined what this would have felt like before, but never did I think that it would completely excel all of my expectations. And even though this day had finally come, the day that I would connect sexually with my best friends, it seemed as though I cannot get out of my head.

I was thinking all this before he started moving. And as soon as he began to slowly drag in and out of me, all thought was gone from my mind. All there was in the world was him and me, and I could not have been more thrilled.

It has been months since I was last intimate with someone, other than my personal vibrator, and I knew that I was not going to last long. And by the way Edward was straining, it seemed as though he wouldn't last long either.

"Bella, your sooooo _tight_. I don't know that I will be able to last much longer." Edward groaned and he peppered my neck with kisses, before moving his mouth to cover mine, stifling some of the moans that I was unknowingly emitting into the room around us.

Edward lowered his fingers down my stomach until they reached where we were joined, and then he began to rub my clit furiously with his fingers obviously trying to hasten my impending orgasm.

"Uhhh, Edward. Right there, don't stop." I cried out.

Suddenly he pulled all the way out of me, until only the tip of his manhood was touching my pussy.

"I love you Bella. I always have." He sighed, as he looked directly into my eyes. "You don't have to say you love me back, I just though you should know."

And with that he thrust up once more, slamming his entire pelvic area into mine. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as all I could see was stars behind my eyelids. My orgasm was stronger than any I had ever had before, all I could feel was the immense pleasure that Edward was causing me as well as the feel of his engorged member twitching inside of me as he rode out his orgasm with me.

His legs couldn't keep us up against the wall any longer, as he sank completely to his knees with me still straddling his lap as we finished the intense experience we had both shared.

Once Edward had regained his steady breathing, he lifted his hand to slowly brush my chocolate brown hair out of my eyes so that he could rest his forehead against mine as I continued to try and regain my breath.

"I meant it, you know. I really do love you Bella. Even though I really hope that you do" He whispered as he continued to stare directly into my eyes.

I looked back into his shining green eyes, and it was at this moment that I realised he was telling the truth. He really did love me. My best friend of 20 years, the only man I have ever loved... loved me too!

Edward sighed. "I know that I will never be good enough for you Bella. And I know that I have probably wrecked our friendship because of what we just did. But dear god Bella that was the most amazing sexual encounter I have ever experienced.

"I'm not saying 'I love you' just to comfort you over what we have just done. And it definitely wasn't a heat of the moment confession. I am saying it because, it is the truth Bella. You mean more to me than anything else in the world, and my life would not be complete without you.

"If we had never met all those years ago, I still think that I would love you, even though I wouldn't know you because I would know that something was missing from my life. I would feel as though there were a piece of me that was missing... that piece is _you_ Bella. You are the missing piece. My other half, the one good thing in my sometimes shit life, the person I want to see every night before I go to sleep, and the first person I see every morning.

"I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. And even if I have to wait for you, I will do it... because I would do anything it takes to be with you. But please, don't make me wait. Tell me what you are feeling."

The whole way through Edwards speech, all I could think about was that even though this wasn't the speech I had envisioned myself having with the one I love, who loves me back (I had envisioned a similar speech to the one that Spike delivered to Buffy in season 7 "You're the one") this was most definitely how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Being told how loved I am while being wrapped in the arms – and still fully sheathed – with the one I love with all my heart.

I could now see that Edward was still staring at me, waiting for my response.

I could not stop the overwhelming rush of emotions I felt, while staring into Edwards eyes and absorbing all the information that he has just relayed upon me. Tears of joy began to stream down my eyes, rolling off of his chest as he was still directly in front of me.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Edward asked as cupped my face in his hand, while whipping my tears away with his thumb.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I think I will just go." He began to move me off of his lap, removing himself from inside of me. Why was I not saying something? Anything? How can I get him to stay?

He placed me gently back down onto the floor as he began to slowly stand back up and look around the room for his discarded clothing.

"Edward." I croaked, causing him to turn back around so that he was facing me.

I looked up into his eyes, seeing that hurt that I was causing him due to my lack of response.

"Edward, I..."

His eyes, though still containing his hurt, also carried a sliver of hope.

"I love you, Edward. I always have."

With that single confession, he lunged at me knocking me onto my back, even though I was still only sitting on the floor.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over again as he peppered my face and entire body with kisses. Trying to relay to me in his actions, just how much he really loved me.

And even though I'm not psychic and I can't tell the future, I can feel deep inside me that Edward and I are going to be ok. Not everything will be perfect and there will be times where I wish that I could strangle him instead of kiss him. But all I want to think about is right now. And right now, there is nothing I want and love more, than Edward. He will forever be my best friend... and now, he will always be the one and only love of my life...

I just hope that Mike and Jessica (my husband and Edward's wife) will be able to forgive us...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note: **This is my first attempt at writing, both a smut fic but also a possible one shot. I don't know if I want to continue this story or not. Either way I'm happy with it the way it is. I'm not a review whore, and I do not crave reviews the way Edward craves Bella... though I do like to get opinions on my work and how it is being viewed by fellow readers.

An Unbroken Horse aka Rushton Elf

xx


	2. Important Authors Note Please Read

**Heyy there readers,**

Recently I received an inspiring review for my story "Missing You", asking that I please continue this story soon. Because of this person I have decided to get back into this story, as well as keeping up with my other story "The Dark Inside Me" and possibly continuing my one-shot "Far From Grace" which will be turned into a story of its own and will be called "Falling From Grace."

I understand that this will be a lot for me to take on and I hope that I will be able to keep it up while not falling behind at Tafe.

I do want to make it perfectly clear that I do plan on finishing "The Dark Inside Me" soon, it only has about 9 chapters left (including the epilogue.)

"Missing You" will also soon have a name change as the title isn't really that good. So please give me some ideas as to what it should be. Right now I am thinking of "My Love Lives Forever

This message is just to solidify my posting schedule.

**The Dark Inside Me:** Wednesday's

**Missing You (needs new name):** Saturday's

**Falling From Grace (continuation of Far From Grace):** TBA

I hope that you are all ok with this. If not, please advise me of any changes you wish to make.

**Much Love,**

**AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf**

**xx**


End file.
